inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 071
Raise the Curtain! Our Challenge to the World!! (開幕！世界への挑戦‼, Kaimaku! Sekai e no chōsen‼) is episode 71 of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary No matter what Endou and the others do, Coach Kudou won't let them out of the building they stay at. But for some reason, he let Toramaru go home. Tsunami successfully snook out when the coach isn't present, but Endou and the others aren't so lucky. Meanwhile, a group of people come looking for Tobitaka, and Kudou give him permission to go out. Endou is so impatient that he starts practicing in his room, and soon all the others do so too. Finally the day of the match come, and Inazuma Japan are quickly overwhelmed by Big Waves Hissatsu tactics: Box Lock Defense. Will they be able to break the defense before the match is over? Plot 2 Days Before Match The episode starts with Inazuma Japan seeing that their next match would be against Big Waves, Australia's national team. Into which their captain; Endou Mamoru got excited to practice for the next day. 1 Day Before Match The next day, everyone was suprised that their coach; Kudou Michiya stated that they will not practice outside and they must stay at the training camp hall, to which many objected but Coach Kudou states that he's the coach and his decision is final. Everyone went to their rooms with no other choice but to obey Kudou's orders. All went out again and asked their Coach but to no avail, failed. The team went to the hall and ate some food sadly, that they cannot practice outside. Tobitaka Seiya preferred not to eat and state that he will go somewhere. Endou asked Tobitaka before he leaves the canteen whether if they could chat for a while to which Tobitaka said that "Captain, I'm happy you feel that way, but I'm not anyone worth knowing, If you'll excuse me..." and Tobitaka went away. Kazemaru Ichirouta complimented that Tobitaka knows what time he needs to be polite but he still does not understand him. Later, Megane Kakeru says that he has top secret information about Big Waves to which everyone waited and watched but it was cut off by instead of videos of the Big Waves members playing in the beach to which everyone just felt silly for believing Megane. And Kudou Fuyuka states that Megane was useless. But Kino Aki and Otonashi Haruna states that they both have minor information about Big Waves, apperantly they trained their bodies to handle the ocean and that they have a tactic that can block any attack. Endou once again wants to practice outside but cannot, they went down the stairs to peek and saw Utsonomiya Toramaru and was allowed to leave to which everyone wondered why. Touko Zaizen and Urabe Rika visit to see if Inazuma Japan is training and is suprised to see that no one's praticing outside. Urabe goes to the Coach and asks why he did not allow them to train outside to which Coach Kudou stares at Rika with a dark sharp stare to which Rika went away because she got scared. Tsunami Jousuke succeeds on being able to get outside by sneaking. While Tobitaka goes out also because he needs to finish somethings with his old gang. Kidou gets angry and thinks why Tobitaka was chosen since Tobitaka is not good at soccer to which Kidou thinks that Someoka or Shadow would have been better. Kidou goes to Gouenji Shuuya and says that he's frustated at the Coach but Gouenji states that he will follow the coach as long as Endou trusts him. The teammembers talk and all of them got encouraged by what Endou said. Tsunami practices outside near the beach for a new shoot hissatsu. First Half of Match The match against Big Waves start with Inazuma Japan having a hard time. Kidou Yuuto can't pass through the hissatsu Tactic; Box Lock Defense of Australia and the ball is now in possesion of Big waves. Big Waves score goal through the shoot hissatsu Megalodon and Endou Mamoru could not stop it with his catch hissatsu; Fist of Justice G2. Major Events *Revelation about some information about Tobitaka Seiya. *Big Waves debut. *The hissatsu tactic; Box Lock Defense is shown. *Big Waves is in the lead with 1-0. Hissatsu Used *Megalodon *Fist of Justice G2 Debuts Hissatsu *Box Lock Defense Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes